Driving Shadows: Antimatter Introspection
Driving Shadows: Antimatter Introspection is the central game of the Driving Shadows series. Beginnings SRS suggested the idea of a new chain game on February 8, 2011. DC, REDDAP, KoE, Rodpop and SC10 signed up and the order was negotiated. KoE started work on Chapter 1 on February 14, 2011. Act 1 Chapter 1 Chapter 1 focuses on Kato being taken to the Confluence and familiarizing himself with the concept of other worlds. A beta of the first chapter was released on February 27, 2011, and the final version was released a day later. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was made by SC10 and focused on Kato, Trianna and Vern's quest to retrieve the gate key from Maelach in Pirayl. The beta was released on March 12, 2011, and the supposedly final version a day later. A further 'definitely final' version was released later the same day, adding some equipment options and removing the criticised "skill chests". Chapter 3 DC started work on Chapter 3 shortly after the release of Chapter 2. On March 23, 2011, he announced that he would be unable to finish his chapter in time due to exams. It was decided that DC would be moved to a later point in the chain and Rodpop would begin work on a new Chapter 3 continuing from the end of Chapter 2. Rodpop spent the time until his start date on playing Chapter 2, implementing Autosummon and planning Chapter 3. He started work on March 28, 2011. DC was later decided to be moved to Chapter 6. The beta was released on April 8, 2011. Due to real life circumstances, Rodpop was unable to do as much with the chapter as he had wanted, leaving several unresolved plot threads. The chapter focuses on the introduction of Elice and Shadowmancy. Chapter 3 Remix Due to criticisms of the Chapter 3 beta, Rodpop decided to go past his allotted end date and add a significant amount of new content for the final version, known as the 'remix' (a reference to The Chain Game Remix). The remix was released on April 13, 2011 and almost doubled the length of the chapter in addition to rebalancing the existing content. Chapter 4 Chapter 4 was made by SRS and focused on the introduction of Variena and the Galdean church. The beta was released on April 24, 2011. A rebalanced version was released on April 25, 2011. However, there were still several bugs remaining and Coryn, who had previously been useless, became ridiculously overpowered in this version. SRS gave REDDAP a new version with further rebalancing, which REDDAP released publically on April 28, 2011. Chapter 5 Chapter 5 was made by REDDAP and focused on the party chasing Maelach and Ryneth through Dioran. REDDAP was unable to finish a beta version in time and made his first release on his end date, May 9, 2011. Due to the large amount of game breaking bugs and missing files, REDDAP made a second release on May 11, 2011. Intermission After many issues caused as a result of Chapter 5, combined with remaining issues in earlier chapters, it was decided that an indefinite period of time be spent revising the existing game before DC began work on Chapter 6. KoE began the intermission period by adding significant new content to Chapter 5 in an attempt to fix plot inconsistencies and flesh out the characters better. This version was released on May 25, 2011, at which point Rodpop took over. He completely revised several maps, particularly in Chapter 2 and 5, as well as starting on new content taking place during the final parts of Chapter 5 focusing on Elice. As he would be unable to work for some time, he decided to pass the game to SC10 on June 14, 2011, despite not having finished his work. SC10 worked on revising dialogue concerning Introspection mechanics and Vern's character. He also started on the series of midspace sidequests, completing Sable's debut sidequest originally taking place in the Yarla Mines, before handing the game back to Rodpop on June 26, 2011. This release caused significant controversy due to a vastly revised model of antimatter and midspace. After some discussion, a new model was settled on that fixed SC10's problems with the old one while retaining some of the aspects of the previous model that KoE and Rodpop wished to keep. It was also decided that Sable's sidequest was too crucial to the plot to be optional, so it was determined that it would be moved to Athaera. Some time later, DC dropped out of the project, making Chapter 5 the official end of cycle 1 and causing the reallocation of Chapter 6 to KoE. Rodpop released the next version on August 11, 2011, which contained a completely revamped gameplay system for Elice and the completion of Elice's parts of Chapter 5, as well as several sidequests, optional bosses and revised maps. SC10 had also completed his own sidequests on his personal version during this time, and brought them over to the main version after Rodpop's release, as well as test running the whole game and fixing issues as he found them. He released on August 15, 2011. KoE then took the game for a 'finalisation' of the intermission. A few months after this was started, on October 4, 2011, SC10 borrowed the game to make some minor changes and then found himself delayed by the sudden new idea of a dream sequence for Maelach. He released this sequence on October 14, 2011, but it was found lacking and Rodpop took the game to improve the graphics for maps and menus and to make a revised version of Maelach's dream sequence, which is in progress. He released the first part of this sequence on April 8, 2012, and temporarily handed the game over to KoE to continue the work he was doing before SC10 took the game. However, KoE was unable to work on the game seriously due to personal issues, so SC10 has taken over and is currently working on inserting Gale and Dana's menu systems along with some other minor things. He is expected to hand the game back to Rodpop on May 18th. Act 2 Chapter 6 Chapter 6 will be made by KoE and will take place mainly on a space station that connects to the Transdimensional Portal network. Dana, Maelach and Gale will join the main party, and the plot will focus on Ryneth becoming a more central villain. Chapter 7 Chapter 7 will be made by SC10 and will focus on Vern's development along with revealing the true nature of the relationship between Ryneth, the Galdeans, and the Shadowmaster. It will largely take place in a strange area of midspace referred to as the Anomaly. Chapter 8 Chapter 8 will be made by Rodpop and will focus on Elice, Lucia and the Shadowmaster. It will take place mainly in Elice and Gale's homeworld, Sol. Chapter 9 Chapter 9 will be made by SRS and lead into the final chapter. Further details are not yet known. Chapter 10 The final chapter will probably be some kind of collaboration. Ames and Lea will join the main party and the chapter will end in a climactic fight with the Shadowmaster. There will likely be multiple endings. It is expected that another Intermission-like period will take place both before and after Chapter 10. External links Driving Shadows: Antimatter Introspection main topic Intermission Control Center Gameplay Mechanics Topic Summary of the series' plot in chronological order